


What is wrong with Alec

by RafaSnape15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Distracted Alec, Family, Friendship, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, POV Third Person, The Squad Is Worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15
Summary: Alec is being distracted and his friends start to get worried, after all, what's wrong with him? What is taking the responsable Alec of his normal?





	What is wrong with Alec

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O que há de errado com Alec](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087695) by [RafaSnape15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15). 

> Hey! It's me again! Haha  
One more short Malec, coming originally from portuguese.   
It were written a long time before the last episodes when I started to read the Bane's chronicals, but I won't talk much to not give spoilers about the story hahaha  
Hope you enjoy it :)  
Have fun!

It were Alec’s turn to training Clary, but after the ginger turn the professor down for the third time in a row, seemed pretty clear that something were wrong.

-Alec, is everything alright?

-Sorry, I’m distracted - he looked at her a little tormented - can we do this lesson again later?

He barely waited to hear her answer, putted his gun in the right place and got out in a hurry. Clary stayed behind, wondering what would take the responsable Alec from a task without finishing it.

Later that day…

-Very well, the demon will be surrounded.

-Let’s go.

Isabelle went first, getting into the crowded party. She concentrated in finding and seducing the said demon, loving her part as distraction as always. Dancing in the most sensual way possible, she smiled mischievously seeing that he bite the bait and got closer, sticking to her back.

-What do you think about going have fun in a more private place, gorgeous?

-I know about a perfect place - she smiled wider. “That’s it, let’s go!”

Izzy took the demon till outside, in a desert alley where Jace and Alec were already waiting hided in the shadows like they agreed.

Finding the demon weren’t hard, much less taking him to the trap, since he seemed hypnotized by the girl and didn’t watch where they were. Truly weren’t that hard to neither of the three to immobilize him while he still drool over Isabelle, the hard part were try to interrogate him while his two friends got out of nowhere between them.

The two new demons attacked with all and almost were successful in attacking Alec together, but Izzie got one of them and Jace killed the other before anything bad happened. Couldn’t have the info they wanted but at least sent the three demons far away.

-An attack with no injuries! Who said we still being able to do it, uh?! - Jace joked - Who wants to celebrate?

-I’m already calling Clary and Simon - Izzy answered totally happy after all she loved celebrations.

-Thanks, but I’m heading back to the Institute.

Jace frowned his face realizing something wrong with his parabatai, while Izzy looked worried to the tense shoulders of her brother going away.

-What’s with him? - she asked Jace.

-Who knows…

Minutes later, both shadowhunters met Clary and Simon in their favorite bar, discussing about the weird attitude of the missing member of the group.

-There’s a lot happening, must be just it - Simon shrugged analysing a french frie and deciding if he would eat or not.

-Is not just that - Izzy frowned - he were distracted during a hunt! Alec never distracts while work, independent of what is the mission.

-He weren’t well earlier too - Clary added - I defeated him three time. In a row. - she emphasised.

-Sign that you got better - Simon finally decided to give a bite in the frie, regretting it next.

-Max defeated her yesterday - Jace mentioned as who wanted nothing, winning a mortal look from the ginger.

-She’s a quick learner…? - suggested the vampire with a grimace because of the taste it left in his mouth.

-He didn’t give us a lecture or recommendation when we said we were coming here - Izzy punctuate leaving the vampire with no words.

The conversation followed without no one getting to any conclusion. Just knew that if nothing changed in the next days they would have to interfere.

After they gone back to the Institute and find out that Alec was training for almost four hour without hit once the center of the target, they decided that Jace should talk with him. Why Jace? Because he were his parabatai, were the answer he got when made that question.

And for being his parabatai that Jace were extremely uncomfortable looking at Alec for minutes no knowing what to say. He felt his own discomfort raising because of Alec, what definitely didn’t helped to help start this conversation. In the end, Alec cutted him before he speak anything and he went find the girls to tell what he already knew: he were terrible as a diplomat.

Izzy, mad with the unsuccessful attempt Jace did, offered herself to go next. She had a little more success, at least managing to ask Alec what were happening with him, before been kicked out of her older brother’s room.

The last shot were by far from fail, Clary only managed to win some screams and a door almost closing at her nose.

-I think is time to ask for back up - the ginger said really worried, even with her bad relationship with Alec, she didn’t like to see him like that.

-A little rushed, no? - Jace said knowing exactly who were “back up”.

-It’s our best option - Izzy said determined.

____________________________________________________________________

Magnus were really excited. He were already for a week in Paris with the adorable company of Catarina and Tessa and he had to admit it were a long time he didn’t do such delightful things. At least not without Alexander.

That were one of the reasons that almost made him not answering when saw Jace’s name in the screen. Were only the fact that the boy were Alec’s parabatai that made him answer, afraid something happened to the shadowhunter and unfortunately were exactly the reason of the call.

-Hi Jace, everything alright with Alec?

-Wow - Jace’s voice sounded bored, but to Magnus he always looked bored, so it made no difference - I’m fine Magnus, thanks for the concern.

-Call me to say you’re fine? - Magnus rolled his eyes.

-Actually still don’t know why am I the one that has to call, but no, weren’t for that.

-What happened?

-Don’t know, but there’s something wrong with Alec - Magnus felt his heart tighten - He’s distracted, seem upset. You know I’m not the best person to deal with others feelings, but the fact is he almost killed himself in a hunt for whatever reason it is.

-Tried to talk with him? - Magnus rolled his eyes knowing the shadowhunters used to jump to complicated plans before try the simple - You two are parabatai after all.

-Already tried, but… - he made a pause remembering the frustrating tries.

-And what he said about it?

-Well, let's say we need help of someone he won’t scream at or knock door in the face.

-I’m on my way - Magnus not even needed to think twice, if something were wrong with his Alexander then he would fix it and bring peace back to his nephilim.

As soon as Jace turned off, after a lot of thank yous and requests to hurry, Magnus could think better on what to do.

-My darlings - Magnus turned to the two explendid woman with him - there are some urgent subjects that require our attention in New York.

-Go see your shadowhunter - Catarina answered with a little jealousy in her voice - we finish the fun around here with you - she gave a little laugh to Tessa.

The warlock gave a delicate kiss in the hands of which one of them before opening a portal directly to New York Institute, no worrying with the weird looks he still receive from most the Nephilins there. He had to find Alec.

____________________________________________________________________

Alec were struggling to deal with all that emotions. First he felt a little bothered and left behind and then worried, anguished, sad, betrayed and now angry and frustrated. Were too many information, or lack of them in this case, that were driving him crazy.

He knew he weren’t being successful in hide all of this, his friends weren’t subtle. By the angel! Even Clary tried to talk with him and he would NOT talk about his love life not with Jace or Izzy much less with Clary. Actually he were surprised they didn’t send Simon to talk with him too - good!

Alec discharged his anger and frustration at one of the training dolls, giving kicks and punches not caring with any technique. He saw Magnus’ face with that sexy look and tempting smile focused in some stranger at some part of the world.

When your boyfriend tells you he’s going to travel for some days with his stunning two friends and answers you after the fourth day being evasive and with a voice in the back calling him “sexy warlock” right before he turns down in a hurry and no answering anymore… Well, the training doll were understanding the feeling.  
With all that anger and lack of caution, obviously wouldn’t work. A good time after starting, Alec hitted in a bad angle the object and end up displacing the shoulder in a shameful way for a trained shadowhunter. Great! Now he were angry and in pain.

-Alexander! - he heard the exclamation almost at the same time as his shoulder started to pulse and protest for the not natural position.

He turned to the voice with the eyes watered for the pain in the shoulder. For a moment he hold his breath not caring about any pain by seeing Magnus after a whole week without news of his boyfriend.

-Let me take care of it - the warlock got closer and prepared to magically heal his wounded shoulder.

Alec almost forgot all that bad feelings, almost. The red lipstick stain, almost hided for his flamboyant shirt’s neck, brought back with all strength the anger and disappointment for knowing Magnus were betraying him and probably with one - or both! - of his “friends”.

-No - Alec screamed getting far from him and not allowing the other to heal him, the pain in the shoulder not even comparing to his broken heart - don’t want your help. By the way, you should go back to where you were.

The shadowhunter passed through the confused warlock that couldn’t react in time. When Magnus reached Alec, the last one were already locked in his room and pretended to stay there for the rest of the day, refusing to talk to anyone, not caring how many times Magnus insisted for him to open it.

Both knew Magnus could simply open a portal and go inside the room, but they also knew it wouldn’t happen. The warlock respected too much Alec’s will to that, even if that didn’t prevent him to call Alec for a lot of minutes or to walk side to side in the hallway without getting to far from the room.

____________________________________________________________________

Magnus, despite confusion, pretended to respect Alec’s moment, giving him time to calm down. At least until the anguish of knowing the other were in pain win and he basically put the door down after hearing his groan of pain.

-Alexander - he started - before kick me out, please, let me at least see this wound - he asked showing his anguish - and then if you don’t want to talk now, okay, I’ll leave and we talk when you’re ready for that.

Alec were about to deny, but even with all anger, he couldn’t deny something to the look in Magnus. That plus the intense pain in the shoulder made him reconsider the starting answer. He avoided Magnus’ eyes, but didn’t stop him to get close and started to do his magic.

In the attempt of avoid Magnus’ eyes, Alec’s eyes end up falling in that lipstick stain again and he snorted, unable to hold anymore.

-How were the trip? - he asked with a note of sarcasm.

-Splendid - Magnus answered - Weren’t better only because you weren’t there - he completed in a sweet way, trying to guess what were pissing off the boyfriend that snorted again with the answer.

-You could at least disguise it - Alec commented.

-What are you talking about, honey? - Magnus felt more lost at every moment.

-I may not have centuries of life, but I’m not that stupid, Magnus - Alec were even more sharp, pushing Magnus that got really mad this time.

-No, you’re not, but for some reason you’re acting like one.

-I am being stupid? - Alec screamed - You won’t even try to justify yourself? With who were you?

-Alexander, I was with Catarina and Theresa exactly as I told you I would be and I’m only here because your friends got worried with your behavior - Magnus looked at him straightening his eyes. - are you jealous?

-No - Alec answered in a harsh way - Go away, please.

-Alec - Magnus seated beside him trying to put a comforting hand in his thigh, but being repelled again.

-Go away, Magnus - Alec used his best commanding voice, one that had never been used with the boyfriend before.

The room were quiet for a moment before Magnus leave, hurted and even more worried. Alec stood still in the same place for a long time unnable of moving for his own pain and the one he saw in the warlock’s eyes, feeling even worse for the emptiness caused by Magnus being away in the room.

____________________________________________________________________

-So? - sweet Isabelle ran worried to Magnus.

-I have no idea on what happened, my dear.

He told shortly to the sister-in-law, Jace, Clary and Simon - that arrived a little before - what happened, leaving them all more confused. What would be happening with the older Lightwood?

-Well, I think neither you gets in the category of “people whom Alec won’t scream or hit door in the face” - Jace said teasingly but everyone could see that his worries were real.

-Magnus - Clary interrupted other of Simon’s ideas - What is that?

She pointed to some point in the warlock’s neck. Everyone looked at him confused while he invoked a mirror and looked for what intrigued the youngers so much. Right there, in a half hidden for the shirt spot, were a red stink. Lipstick. From Tessa. She must had left it there when he hugged her, happy for finally making progress in their mission.

-Who did that? - Izzy looked at him mad, jumping to the precipitate and wrong conclusion.

-Maybe Tessa when I said goodbye - he prefered to keep some details to himself, not knowing if they could keep secret from Alec if needed.

-You didn’t cheated on Alec, did you? 0 to everyone’s surprise the question in a angry voice came from Simon, that as everyone always forgot, were the number one fan of Malec Ship.

-Of course not! - Magnus felt offended - But where did that came from?

-Well, you disappeared for almost a week and came back with lipstick in your neck, I would be surprised if Alec don’t think about it - Simon justified, not realizing that it were the first time he got something right in all that mess.

They looked at each other thinking about the consequences of that and how to fix the misunderstood before Alec really get hurt.

____________________________________________________________________

Magnus needed yet another two days to finish the arrangements, even because all, including the date, had to be perfect. He didn’t look for Alec for more that he wanted to do, hoping secretly that the other would come to him, but okay, he would explain himself in the best Magnus Bane style.

Of course that for it he end up having to include the shadowhunters and Simon in the middle of the arrangements, but it ended up being something positive. Actually he just told what he were planning to them because the shadowhunters and Simon looked about to kill him and he didn’t want to die before seeing Alec’s expression when he found out what he been planning for some good months with Tessa and Cat.

In the agreed day, everyone were at their places and until now everything were going as planned. Jace and Izzy - Izzy that helped him to adapt the whole plan with his two best friends - convinced Alec to go in a easier mission to teach some practical procedures to Clary, what took them all day outside the Institute.

In the halftime Magnus and his two friends, Catarina and Tessa, made their magic (literal and figuratively speaking), organizing the surprise in a empty room of the Institute, even if the warlock prefered do it in his own place, but there were no excuses that would guarantee Alec’s presence there. Simon on the other hand were doing his own magic (in this case only figuratively) trying to stay out of the way of the three powerful beings that he had liked at first sight.

When Clary’s message got to Simon, warning that they were heading back to the Institute, Magnus felt like he would have a heart attack while checked everything around him no stop, afraid of nothing going right and be a complete disaster, silly questions popping in his head painting a lot of terrible endings to that moment.

-Ei - Tessa pulled him to one corner, seeing her friend’s agitation - everything will be alright, just take deep breaths and be yourself. Is just follow your heart - she gave him a little wink remembering him of the words he changed with certain someone some time ago.

She hugged him and got away, right in the moment that Alec’s voice got to their ears with the irritation of the past days. A soft song came from Simon’s guitar dragging attention of the even more angry shadowhunter.

____________________________________________________________________

Alec couldn’t believe they dragged him to an abandoned building where were nothing. That had him pissed off. In fact he were pissed off for two days now, he wanted to talk with Magnus and wanted to not talk with Magnus at the same time. Though about look for him, but in his head the other were the one that should do it, after all weren’t Alec to break the trust in this relationship.

He were complaining with the three idiots while going to his room, however a song called his attention. Didn’t come from the music room and together with the music he heard some laughing. What?

He opened the door from where the music were coming, not knowing what to expect, but nothing prepared him to that. The little disoccupied room were completely decorated, with candles making the lightning, with many flowers - mundanes, from Idris and from the Seelies - in pretty bouquets. Simon played his guitar with that pretty song.

Images of Alec and Magnus passed in the walls, being projected by magic coming from Catarina and who he supposed were Tessa. The memories were from Magnus’ point of view of their moments together, mixed with memories that he thought came from his friends watching the interaction between them.

But the most important were who were standing in the middle of the room. Magnus were different, dressed with the simplest clothes he ever saw, using almost no jewelry and with the face and hair free of all that glitter so characteristic of him. Magnus were looking natural, simple, sexy, a vision Alec loved, because remembered him of his intimate moments like waking up beside him and honestly because the Warlock looked incredible anyway.

The only thing Alec didn’t understand is what were happening there. Magnus must have done something really bad and big to apologize with all that preparation.

____________________________________________________________________

Magnus looked at Alec all the time he took to analyse what they made. Everything he wanted were to that moment to be perfect.

He saw Alec get closer to him, not stopping to notice what he were doing. Waited patiently, he take in the place and look ready to listen what he had planned to say.

-Alexander - Magnus started looking into that beautiful eyes. What he planned to say again?

-Magnus - Alec said as a question, lightly scared - What is all of this?

-Alexander - MAgnus started again, for a moment thinking nothing else would get out of his lips than the lover’s name. - I had a speech ready, but even after all this time, your eyes still make me lose the words. - he laughed with affection while took the hands of the boyfriend and played with his fingers.

-So cute - someone whispered, but the two of them didn’t cared, lost in that bubble that appeared around them.

-Since the moment I put my eyes on you I knew something had changed, I told you that you unlocked something in me, but we needed to go through all we’ve been through to realize you’re a part of me, the best part, if I can add - Magnus talked gently almost purring - Everytime I almost lost you, every stolen kiss, every shy touch, every moment with you - he looked briefly to the images passing in the walls - all of it just made me love you more. Even with all this centuries of life, with all that I lived, nothing of it prepared me to all this that is loving you and having your love back - Magnus were really emotional as was Alec, their hearts racing - I’m sorry if passed the wrong impression this week, honey, I could never do anything to hurt you, not with the intention to. I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood and I can’t and don’t want to live without you - Magnus got on one knee, letting go of Alec’s hands for a instant to pick up a little box hidden in his clothes - Alexander, would you marry me?

Alec were in shock seeing Magnus kneeled holding his hand and a box with two rings inside. Slowly everything got together in his mind and he realized he were being a fool and stupid with no need; Magnus weren’t betraying him after all, he were planning a proposal.

-Alec - Magnus’ smile were insecure now - don’t want to rush you, honey, but my seven hundred years knee is starting to complain this position.

Alec opened his mouth to answer yet two or three times, trying to find the right words, the prettier to answer that beautiful speech, wanted to say how he felt the same for Magnus, how he understood now the symptoms of love, because Magnus stole his breath, his voice, raced his heart and made him shiver just looking at him in that lovely way, but nothing got out.

Finally, when the tension in the spectators were in the maximum, he decided it’ll be better to act than try to talk, even because his voice would come out trembled and stuttered. He pulled Magnus up and kissed him.

When they got apart, Magnus’ smile were more brilliant than every candle around and his expression of pure joy prettier than all that decoration. Alec couldn’t wait one more second and pulled him to one more passionate kiss, as he didn’t do in public since their first kiss.

Unfortunately the kiss didn’t last as much as both wanted, the little screams and cheery claps around them reminded that their friends still there and they would have to wait a moment alone to keep doing what they wanted to do.

They fell apart reluctantly seeing the big smiles around them - yes, even Jace came loose in front of that touching scene. Everyone came to congratulate them, Simon being by far the more excited, looked like he were the one receiving the proposal. Soon Alec felt dizzy with the flash of photographs Izzy insisted to take of them putting their rings in each other’s fingers and with all that woman’s talk already organizing the most extravagant wedding of the history of weddings.

-Don’t worry - Magnus whispered in his fiance’s ear - we can always run away and get married in Las Vegas, I know some interesting casinos there.

Alec laughed loudly really happy in a long time, not much sure if Magnus were kidding or talking seriously, but didn’t matter. He knew there were a lot of hard time in front of them, his parents were a big problem yet, one thing were accept his relationship, other would be the outbreak they would have in face of a marriage, but he knew nothing could take that from him, his family, Magnus.

Alec looked around and fixed his eyes in the happy look in Magnus’ eyes while he did poses with his ring to Isabelle’s amazement and felt the luckiest guy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! And please, feel welcome to leave comments, is always nice to know what people thought about it, what they felt with the story... is a big incentive!  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
